


A Shimmer of a Filling Space

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kate Havnevik, M/M, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Gabriel, Purgatory, Romance, Tragedy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds more than he thought he was looking for in just a mere dream, and if Castiel finds out, then he supposes he doesn’t really care all too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shimmer of a Filling Space

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Purgatory of post Season 7.  
> Just something short and sweet/kinda tragic though somewhat hopeful I was in the mood to write.  
> Soundtrack: Kate Havnevik’s ‘Grace’

_~There’s no escape_  
 _So keep me safe_  
 _This feels so unreal~_

Dean’s eyes widen in shock when Gabriel pushes him down onto the bed farthest from the door. ‘I will protect you’, his voice whispers in the hunter’s mind, and in Gabriel’s eyes lies a smile that warms Dean all the way from his head to the tips of his toes. 

He takes his time when his tongue enters the archangel’s mouth, exploring, craving more of the sweetness he tastes inside that comes from his undeniable love of all things sweet: candy, cake, Dean can even taste cherry pie, and it makes his head go dizzy and his heart melt into a puddle of goo. 

The hunter never imagined Gabriel could have this effect on him; he doesn’t him want to leave, can’t let him leave, and it doesn’t seem like he will when he tears Dean’s shirt off and strips his own, when his tongue makes its way seductively up Dean’s chest and his eyes turn a gentle gold as his mouth finds Dean’s own again. The Winchester’s fingers somehow find their way in the archangel’s soft hair, then trail unpredictably down his arm, caressing the silky skin there and smiling when Gabriel whispers words of love in his ear. 

He doesn’t want this moment to end. Is it too much to ask that this moment not end?

_~I feel the cold_  
 _Loneliness unfold_  
 _Like from another world~_

His eyes open and he’s back, back in this fucking wasteland with an angel trying so hard to find them a way out, not to mention keep the human alive. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Castiel ventures, eyes boring into him. Dean just looks away, suppressing a smile that seconds later leaves him wanting to cry. Maybe it was Gabriel’s way of telling him that he’ll come for him, then again, maybe it was just a stupid dream that didn’t mean a damn thing. 

It left an impression on the Winchester though, a hope he didn’t have the strength or guts to shake. 

That’s why when he answers the angel who he trusts with his life, who’s like a brother to him, he lies. “Sam, I was dreaming about Sam.”

Castiel nods and Dean can’t tell whether he knows he’s lying, but it doesn’t seem to matter anyway; the angel beckons Dean to lie down next to him and the Winchester takes the offer. 

He takes the offer because he supposes the archangel may want him to, and he thinks he just might be in love with that very same archangel.

**FIN**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Insanity's Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814975) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia)




End file.
